Suite d'OS
by Nathanaill
Summary: (désolé pour résumé nul). Ici vous trouverez par le moyen d'OS l'évolution de la relation entre Stiles et Derek de Teen Wolf. Chaque chapitre représentera une grande étape de leur relation de couple. Attention. Relation entre hommes, et chapitre 3 ou 4 contenant du sexe.


Salut à vous, je suis Nath, un nouvel écrivain.

Voici mon premier texte. Il s'agit d'un OS sur le fandom Sterek de la série Teen Wolf. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas Jeff Davis du coup je ne possède pas les droits de la série. Ceci n'est qu'une idée qui est sortie de ma tête.

Bon, je sais pas quoi dire de plus du coup j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce texte

* * *

 ** _Danser avec un loup_**

L'université, c'était bien, mais bon, moi je m'ennuyais. Cela faisait deux mois que j'y étais entré, suivant le cursus pour pouvoir devenir inspecteur. Mon but était déjà tout tracé, j'allais devenir inspecteur, et viendrais revivre à Beacon-Hills pour pouvoir surveiller la ville et la protéger de toutes les menaces surnaturelles qui planaient dessus. Cependant là, on devait étudier une scène de crime des plus banales, un homme retrouvé mort dans sa baignoire avec des contusions et des bleus sur tout le corps. Il était évident pour moi de décortiquer la scène. Cependant, je devais être le seul à avoir l'esprit d'analyse de mon père, le tout couplé à une hyperactivité. Je battais donc du pied en attendant la fin du cours pour pouvoir me sauver et rejoindre Lydia, la belle Lydia. Cette dernière suivait des cours de psychologie. Nous nous étions retrouvés seuls, Scott était parti dans une autre université pour ses études de vétérinaires, Boyd et Erika étaient partis en année sabbatique en Europe, découvrir les pays méditerranéens, et par la même occasion, passer le bonjour à l'ancien Kanima qui vivait toujours à Londres. Isaac travaillait à Beacon-Hills. Il n'aimait pas l'école et avait décidé de ne pas partir à l'université. Enfin, Kira était partie quelques mois dans le pays d'origine de sa mère car une personne de sa famille là bas venait de décéder. Nous avions aussi renoués de liens avec les jumeaux Aiden et Ethan qui étaient aussi à notre université.

D'une oreille distraite, j'entendis le professeur annoncer la fin du cours ainsi qu'un travail à rendre pour dans deux semaines. Je rangeai donc en hâte mes affaires pour rejoindre la belle Lydia et aller manger. Nous pouvions prendre notre temps, demain serait le week-end et nous n'avions plus cours de l'après midi. J'allai donc la chercher devant sa salle et en la voyant sortir lui affichai un de mes plus grands sourires. Malgré notre arrivée à la fac, nous n'avions pas changés physiquement. J'étais toujours cet idiot pas très fort qui portait des vêtements trop grand pour cacher son corps. Lydia était toujours la fille que tous les garçons regardaient avec envie, qui prenait 45 minutes dans la salle de bain pour se préparer et qui portait toujours des vêtements avantageux pour sa morphologie parfaite.

Ce week-end, nous avions tous prévu de retourner à Beacon-Hills pour se revoir et Lydia avait encore trouvé un prétexte pour faire la fête : Halloween. Cet après midi devait donc être un après midi shopping. La jeune fille avait comme d'habitude tout organisé. Elle avait encore innové cette année. Elle avait donné à chacun un accessoire, ou un vêtement et nous devions élaborer une tenue à partir de cela. Elle m'avait laissé choisir son accessoire et j'avais donc décidé qu'elle devait porter un cache-œil. Pour moi, elle voulait absolument me voir en costume et avait donc choisit le nœud-papillon car d'après elle "c'était plus chic qu'une cravate". J'avais opté pour un costume rappelant les barmen. Il me fallait donc un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, un gilet de costume noir, un nœud-papillon et des chaussures cirées.

Afin de voir mes talents dans les magasins, elle me laissa d'abord choisir les vêtements que je voulais. Prenant ce qui me plaisait par ci par là, je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cabine d'essayage. Après m'être habillé, j'ouvris le rideau et lui montrai le résultat. Je compris que j'avais des progrès à faire en voyant sa tête qui hésitait entre l'air décontenancé, amusé, et désespéré.

 _"Ok ! Enlève-moi tout ça, je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut en rayon !"_ décida-t-elle _"C'est quoi ta taille habituelle ?"_

 _"D'habitude, je mets du L en T-shirt et du 40 en pantalon."_ lui répondis-je tandis que j'enlevais ces vêtements.

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec une tenue complète dans les mains et me la tendit à travers le rideau. J'étais en caleçon et même si au lycée je fantasmais sur elle, cela s'était vite changé en amitié très puissante lorsque je me suis rendu compte que c'était les hommes et surtout l'un d'eux que j'aimais. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éviter de me regarder à moitié nu dans une cabine. Je lui rendis les vêtements qui ne m'allaient pas et pendant qu'elle les remettait en rayons, je mis ceux qu'elle m'avait donné. J'avais du mal à mettre le pantalon et lorsque je regardai la taille, je vis qu'elle avait pris une taille en dessous et pour la chemise et le gilet de costume aussi. Je mis un peu de temps avant de sortir, elle m'attendait assise en face de ma cabine. Les vêtements étaient cintrés, près de mon corps et bien que je n'ais pas l'habitude de mettre des habits si serrés, cela ne me dérangea pas. Je restai les bras ballants, attendant un jugement de la maîtresse de soirée mais celle ci restait bouche bée.

 _"Lydia ?"_ tentai-je doucement.

 _"Qu.. ? Ah ! Oui pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées"_ répondit-elle, troublée.

J'écartai un peu les bras pour prendre plus d'espace dans son champ visuel.

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"_

 _"C'est... Wow, t'es superbe dans ce costume ! Ça va étonner plein de gens de te voir comme ça, surtout Derek !"_

Lydia était au courant de mon attirance pour le loup et avait insisté sur le nom. De mon côté, je me sentis rougir et tournai la tête. Je me secouai la tête pour reprendre contenance et repris mon regard vers la magnifique rousse. Au même moment, on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'illuminer au dessus de sa tête. Sur son visage et dans ses yeux on apercevait qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Sans un mot, elle retourna dans les rayons et alla chercher un blazer qui suivait avec le reste ainsi qu'une ceinture. Je pris la veste mais refusait la ceinture. Je lui avait dit que j'avais une ceinture parfaite qui suivrait avec le tout mais que ce serait une surprise. Je mis la veste et me regardai dans la glace puis montrai le résultat à la fille. C'était parfait !

Alors que j'allais me retourner dans la cabine pour remettre mes habits, je vis un peu plus loin, derrière la jeune fille, une touffe blonde et des yeux pétillants qui me regardaient. Le jeune homme s'avança et applaudit doucement en me voyant. Apparemment, il avait aussi décidé de faire ses emplettes ici pour la soirée. Comme toujours, il était super bien habillé. Lydia se retourna et ses yeux pétillèrent. Au lycée, les relations entre nous trois n'étaient pas les meilleures mais tous les événements surnaturels nous avaient rapprochés. C'était aujourd'hui une véritable famille. Derek était le papa, son oncle était devenu l'oncle de tout le monde, et tous les autres, les enfants, il ne manquait que la maman.

Le blond vint nous rejoindre.

 _"Wow ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, t'es... je pourrais devenir gay rien que pour t'avoir comme ça tout les jours !"_ rigola Isaac.

"Merci je sais que je suis beau, c'est vrai. En même temps, je suis frêle. Vous vous êtes des loups, vous êtes forts et moi, je suis faible, mes seules armes sont ma chère batte, mon sarcasme et ma beauté. Quoi que ma batte n'a été utilisée que très rarement et même des fois contre moi, du coup, il ne me reste que mon sarcasme et ma beauté. Ah non, j'allais oublier mon intelligence exceptionnelle. La même qui me met toujours dans des situations plus qu'improbable, mais qui nous sort toujours des ennuis..."

 _"Ça y est il est reparti dans un monologue"_ commenta Lydia à Isaac.

Soudain je m'arrêtai et regardai Isaac avec un regard malicieux.

 _"Alors, tu viens faire quoi ici ? J'imagine que tu viens pour tenter de te faire beau pour samedi, même si tout le monde sait que tu ne m'égaleras jamais. D'ailleurs, t'as eu quel thème toi ?"_

 _"T'as tout compris, je viens ici pour tenter de te prendre ta place de mec mignon qui est tellement beau qu'il fait tout pour le cacher à travers des vêtements trop grands... Je viens juste pour tenter de trouver quelque chose de convenable pour samedi oui, et non tu ne sauras pas quel accessoire j'ai eu."_ me lança-t-il et en montrant son sac déjà rempli d'affaires. _"J'allais partir quand j'ai senti vos odeurs et j'avais envie de vous voir."_

 _"Oh c'est gentil ! Moi je sais que ce que tu as eu, vu que j'ai tout organisé, j'ai le droit de voir ?"_ tenta Lydia

 **"Toi ? Hmm... oui vas-y regarde !"** répondit Isaac en ouvrant son sac.

Je me sentais exclu à ce moment là bien que ce fut exactement le but du blond qui faisait toujours tout pour m'embêter même gentiment. Sur cette manigance, je me retournai et allai dans la cabine pour me changer et remettre mes vêtements trop grands mais avec lesquels je me sentais à l'aise. Je sortis plus tard et allai rejoindre les deux pour aller payer.

Après le paiement, nous sortîmes vers une autre boutique, celle-ci était spécialisée dans les déguisement. Nous devions juste aller chercher le cache-œil pour Lydia puis nous irions chez elle pour ses habits. Pour une fois c'était elle qui avait décidé de piquer dans sa garde robe. Isaac quant à lui continua son shopping au centre commercial, nous ne le reverrions que le lendemain soir. Sur la route du retour, dans ma jeep, l'ambiance allait de bon train, nous parlions de tout et de rien, surtout des prétendants de Lydia qui semblaient n'avoir que de très peu de chances et aussi de Derek. Je ne savais pas encore quel accessoire il avait eu et tentais de le découvrir par tout les moyens mais la jolie Banshee était tenace et ne lâcha pas le morceau.

Arrivée chez elle, les essayages commencèrent. Elle avait opté pour une version féminine du corsaire usuel. Elle sortit alors quasiment tous ses vêtements sur le lit et les tria au fur et à mesure. Déjà, toutes les robes pouvaient rester dans l'armoire, il lui fallait un corset qu'elle trouva facilement, en dessous elle mis une chemise où les quelques boutons au dessus du corset ne furent pas attachés. Avec cela, elle trouva une vieille chaîne qui semblait rouillée comportant une vieille clef factice comme pendentif. Avec le tout, elle décida de prendre un pantalon d'équitation marron, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus aux bas de cette époque. Lydia alla se voir dans le miroir et sembla satisfaite puis vint me demander mon avis. De toutes façons, quelques soient les habits qu'elle portait elle était belle... très belle.

L'après midi se termina et je me décidai à rentrer, j'avais envie de voir mon père surtout qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas sensé travailler. Je saluai la jolie rousse ainsi que sa mère qui était là et repartis dans ma chère voiture. Le trajet se fit sans soucis et j'arrivai tranquillement devant chez moi. Alors que j'allai ouvrir la porte, mon père me devança, ouvrit la porte en grand et me prit dans ses bras. Je revenais tous les week-end mais son instinct paternel se faisait toujours du soucis pour moi parce que je m'éloignais du cocon de mon enfance. Nous rentrâmes et nous posâmes dans le canapé. Je lui racontai ma semaine et lui en fit de même. Fidèle à moi-même, je tentai d'en savoir un maximum pour l'aider dans ses affaires, mais fidèle à lui-même, il tenta d'en dire le moins possible sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'avais une excuse pour l'aider dans ses affaires. Je me devais d'avoir une longueur ou deux d'avance sur mes camarades pour pouvoir en faire le moins possible en cours. Il y avait donc deux comportement de professeurs à mon égard. Soit il m'adoraient parce que j'étais celui qui s'en sortait le mieux soit j'étais celui qui négligeait la matière mais qui avait toujours tout bon, ce qui les agaçait.

Vers 21h, nous mangeâmes mais comme je n'avais pas la motivation de cuisiner, nous commandâmes mexicain. Le repas se passa comme toute la soirée : calme et de bonne humeur. Maintenant qu'il était seul la semaine, mon père faisait tout pour que les week-end se passent bien et profitait de tous les moments en ma compagnie et j'en faisais de même. Enfin, je décidai d'aller me coucher car, avec le shopping et le trajet je m'étais fatigué. Je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon père qui devait terminer la paperasse sur une affaire clôturée dans la semaine. Je montai dans ma chambre, ouvrit la porte et allumai la lumière, alors je sentis un regard se poser sur moi. Le regard était lourd. Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait non pas de quelqu'un mais d'un loup, un loup aux yeux bleus électriques. Un bleu profond qui semblait figé comme la glace. Ce regard, je le connaissais par cœur, c'était celui dont je rêvais presque toutes les nuits. Celui de Derek.

Je lui sourit et soutint son regard, même quand il se retransforma en humain. Il avait toujours la même expression sur le regard, des traits durs, géométriques, des sourcils épais qui contrastait avec le regard bleu du loup qui d'origine est vert émeraude. Avec ceci, on avait le droit à une bouche aux lèvres légèrement rosées et fermées qui donnait une expression de droiture et de fermeté. Tout ce visage était terminé pas son éternelle barbe de trois jours. Je me secouai la tête vivement pour éviter de me perdre dans son regard.

 _"Bonsoir Derek, la fenêtre n'était pas fermée ?"_ demandai-je avec un sourire.

 _"Non"_ répondit-il comme à son habitude.

Il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, enfin surtout pour faire des longues phrases, et tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'embêter avec ça.

 _"je t'ai manqué ?"_

 _"Non... enfin oui... enfin peut être... Peu importe !"_ murmura-t-il en rougissant.

Mon dieu ce qu'il était mignon avec les joues rouges, enfin mignon ne serait pas le mot approprié, plus sexy, déroutant, enivrant, bref ! Je m'approchai doucement de lui observant chacun de ses gestes, pour être prêt à l'éviter s'il voulait me plaquer (encore) contre un mur, ou pas d'ailleurs. C'était sa manière de s'exprimer, menacer était ce qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, avec le maniement des sourcils. Apparemment, il ne faisait rien de dangereux alors je m'assis à côté. Nous commençâmes à parler, tout d'abord de la meute, principalement d'Isaac puis un peu de son oncle. Aujourd'hui enfin il acceptait sa place de bêta dans la meute de Scott bien que tout le monde considérait Derek comme le papa du fait de son expérience et de son âge, et surtout du fait qu'il a été aussi un alpha. La question aujourd'hui était de savoir qui allait devenir la maman de la meute. Intérieurement, j'espérais pouvoir devenir la maman, et vivre au côté du loup. Je l'aimais, ça c'était sûr et certain. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Je savais qu'il avait déjà eu une expérience avec un homme quand il était plus jeune mais ça n'avait pas duré qu'il avait dit.

Nous parlâmes ensemble quelques heures puis il repartit. J'allai me coucher mais je vis du coin de l'œil que le loup n'était pas parti tout de suite. Il était resté sur le toit à me regarder. Je fis semblant de m'endormir pour qu'il parte et une fois qu'il eut sauté du toit, je me dirigeai à la fenêtre pour le regarder courir vers les bois. La pleine lune avait déjà eu lieu la semaine dernière, il n'y en aurait donc pas pour Halloween. Je ne dormis pas beaucoup cette nuit repensant à nos discussions. Certaines paroles m'avaient parues étranges. Déjà il avait réussi à faire des phrases complètes. Mais ce n'était pas tout, lorsque je me mettais à divaguer je n'avais plus le droit à l'habituel "si tu continues de parler, je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents" mais diverses répliques, la plus troublante étant certainement "si t'as le malheur de recommencer une phrase, je m'occuperais moi même de faire aller ta langue". Ce n'était pas les seules phrases troublantes qu'il m'avait sorti.

Je dormis à peine une heure, mais le temps que je m'endorme, mon père était parti au boulot. Vers 11h du matin, je me dirigeais vers l'adresse de Lydia. Nous avions prévus de nous retrouver pour tout préparer et aussi s'habiller. Je pris mon costume et le déposai à l'arrière de ma voiture puis démarrai. J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison des Martin. En sonnant, ce fut la mère de la rousse qui m'accueillit, me proposant à boire, comme je refusais, elle me prévint que Lydia était dans sa chambre et me laissa y aller. Avant d'entrer, je toquai et entrai. La jeune fille était en train de se maquiller quand elle me vis dans le miroir. Elle se leva et me prit dans ses bras avec un regard pleins de malices. Ça s'annonçait mal.

 _"Bien dormi ?"_ lançai-je tentant d'écarter l'idée qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

 _"Super et toi ?"_ répondit-elle toujours avec son sourire.

 _"Bof... j'ai du dormir une heure à tout casser."_

 _"Ah... bon, on va manger avec maman ce midi et cet après-midi, on prépare la maison puis tu dormiras un peu, comme ça, je te réveille une heure avant l'arrivée des gens, et t'auras le temps d'émerger et de te préparer, d'accord ?"_

 _"Euh, d'accord..."_

J'étais étonné, d'habitude c'était moi qui parlais aussi vite et autant, je devais déteindre sur elle, si ça se trouve, elle va déteindre sur moi, et je vais commencer à me maquiller, à prendre soin de ma peau. je passerai des heures dans la salle de bain rien que pour m'occuper de mes cheveux. Oh mon dieu, je veux pas, j'aurais pas la patience.

 _«Stiles, Stiles?"_

 _"Hein ? Euh... oui ? Quoi ?"_

 _"On va y aller !"_

 _"Où ça ?"_

 _"Bah manger ! On va chez le chinois, c'est pas loin on pourra rentrer à pied et c'est sur la route pour ma mère"_

 _"Oh... d'accord, je te suis alors."_

Nous descendîmes et entrâmes dans la voiture de Mme Martin. Dans la voiture, la radio allait et les deux femmes semblaient en grande discussion. La mère prenait des nouvelles de Jackson qui était en Grande Bretagne. Elle avait enfin été mise au courant pour la meute et tout le surnaturel, surtout avec une fille Banshee. Ensuite vinrent les recommandations habituelles, soit : personne dans sa chambre ou dans la cave, ceux qui boivent ne conduisent pas, enfin, toutes les recommandations que la mère disait à la fille avant chaque fête. Enfin, nous arrivâmes au restaurant. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, en plus il faisait assez chaud pour une journée d'automne.

Après le repas, nous repartîmes à pieds vers la maison alors que sa mère partait pour leur maison au bord du lac. Les gens dehors vaquaient à leurs occupations, certains étaient au téléphone, d'autres main dans la main avec leur copain ou leur copine. Le magasin de déguisements et de farces et attrapes ne désemplissait pas, des enfants avec leurs parents entraient et sortaient avec ou non les mains tenant des sacs, des costumes, etc.

Une fois arrivés à la maison, nous commençâmes à bouger tous les objets de valeurs dans la chambre de Mme Martin. Ensuite, nous allâmes chercher les tables pour déposer les amuses-bouche et les boissons. Le fût de bière arriva à peu près au même moment. Toute l'installation nous prit un peu plus de 3 heures. J'étais vraiment claqué alors Lydia me permit de dormir dans sa chambre quelques heures. Ce que je fis. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me posai dans le lit. A peine je fus allongé que mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis. Je fus réveillé un peu plus d'une heure avant l'arrivée des invités. Je mis près d'un quart d'heure avant d'émerger. Lydia, pendant mon sommeil s'était changée et ressemblait à une vraie pirate, mais la version franchement sexy. Elle avait même rajouté un faux perroquet sur son épaule qu'elle avait acheté pendant que je dormais. J'allai chercher mes vêtements et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. Je ressortis avec la fameuse surprise que j'avais réservé à Lydia. Pour mon arrivée à la fac, mon père m'avait offert une ceinture avec une boucle en forme de nœud-papillon rouge et noir. L'occasion s'y prêtait parfaitement. Je descendis rejoindre la rousse. Comme au centre commercial, elle fut bouche bée de ma tenue. Voyant la boucle de ceinture, elle se ressaisit, sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

 _"Si tu ne fais pas craquer ton loup dans cette tenue, je sais pas comment tu va réussir ta mission !"_

 _"Ma mission ? Quelle mission ? On avait pas parlé d'une mission ? C'est quoi d'abord cette mission. je vais déjà voir si je l'accepte, parce que je te connais, tu va me donner un truc bien hard, je te connais, tu veux sonder mon esprit, petite Banshee !"_

 _"Bon ok, je veux voir de quoi tu es capable, mignon petit humain. Ta mission, t'as pas le choix de l'accepter ou non, parce que si tu la rate je raconte à toute la fac que si tu t'en sors si bien en cours c'est parce que tu vole les sujets à l'avance dans les salles de classe."_

 _"Quoi ?! Mais c'est faux ! Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?"_

 _"Oh que si, j'en suis capable. Alors ta mission sera d'embrasser Derek avant minuit"_

A ces mots, je me mis à rougir fortement, tellement que je me tournai pour reprendre consistance. Finalement, je me retournai vers la rousse.

 _"T'en penses quoi de la boucle de ceinture ?"_

 _"J'adore, ça apporte la couleurs parce que sinon, c'est très noir et blanc."_ rigola-t-elle.

 _"Pourtant c'est bien le noir et blanc, non ?"_

 _"Oh si, si"_

 _"Bref, les gens arrivent bientôt ? Ils viennent pour quelle heure ?"_

 _"Ils vont arriver, il est l'heure"_

 _"Super!"_

Il ne fallut attendre que quelques secondes avant d'entendre la sonnette retentir. Il s'agissait de l'alpha. Scott, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était d'ailleurs habillé en... clown ? Ça lui allait super bien. Son accessoire devait être la perruque. Il était semblable à un clown basique. Perruque rouge, assortis à ses yeux. D'ailleurs c'était ses vrais yeux ou des lentilles, il fallait que je lui demande. Il avait aussi une chemise trop grande avec un faux ventre, un pantalon trop grand aussi qui traînait sur des chaussures rouges elles aussi. La rousse le fit entrer et peu après d'autres personnes sonnèrent. Des lycéens, des étudiants, ils y avait des déguisements pour tous les goûts, tous les styles. De mon côté, je parlais avec Scott de tout et de rien bien que je m'impatientais de voir le costume d'Isaac, quand je l'ai vu au centre, ma curiosité avait été piquée.

En parlant d'Isaac, Lydia venait de le faire rentrer... il n'était pas seul. Apparemment, Derek et Peter étaient invités. Pour le premier ça ne me dérangeait pas trop, d'ailleurs ma mission venait de commencer mais pour l'aîné des Hale, j'avais du mal. Malgré toutes les années, je le voyais toujours comme un psychopathe qui a tué sa propre nièce et s'est servi de ma Belle Lydia pour revenir de chez les morts. Le blond avait apparemment eu le chapeau comme accessoire car il avait opté pour une tenue de magicien. Il avait la tenue classique soit un costard basique avec une cape noire doublée intérieurement de rouge. Une fausse baguette un chapeau haut de forme et une peluche lapin sur son épaule. L'aîné des Hale avait lui joué le jeu... un peu trop bien tant c'était réaliste. Pour se venger, Lydia lui avait donné les escarpins à talons aiguilles. C'est donc tout naturellement que l'oncle s'était travesti. Il avait donc des chaussures d'une grande marque française : Louboutin, avec une grande robe fendue sur le côté noire à paillettes. Il avait même mis une perruque blonde et du maquillage. L'effet était... saisissant. Derek... oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était beau ! Il était habillé tout en sobriété et pour une fois, sa tenue n'était pas totalement noire. Il avait une chemise blanche cintrée ouverte au niveau du col avec un pantalon noire et pour le faire tenir, il avait mis des bretelles marron. Qu'est ce que j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer, danser avec lui, mais bon comme pour Lydia, soit il allait m'ignorer soit il allait être... contre cette idée.

La soirée se passa bien, les gens s'amusaient, vers une heure du matin, je me retrouvai seul, un peu éméché, personne ne venait me parler parce que je sortais encore des monologues sans queue ni tête. Les gens dansaient et moi je les regardais, détaillant chacun des costumes et tentant de trouver quel accessoire ils avaient eu comme détail principal.

 _"Bizarre de te voir en noir et blanc, toi qui met toujours des couleurs !"_

J'avais le dos tourné à la personne qui me parlait mais je savais pourtant exactement qui il était. Un ton rauque faussement affirmé. Pour une fois il n'avait pas l'air arrogant. Derek.

 _"Faux ! Je suis pas en noir et blanc, j'ai mis une ceinture avec du rouge, et puis je suis pas entièrement en noir et blanc parce que ma peau, elle est beige et mes cheveux châtain et mes yeux marrons. Des yeux normaux, pas comme ceux des loups garous. Tu savais que les Alphas avaient les yeux rouges ? Ah bah oui, tu le sais t'en étais un... oups désolé, faut pas parler de ça avec toi, d'ailleurs, t'en es où dans la meute de Scott aux yeux rouges ? En plus il a les yeux du loup garou ou alors c'est des lentilles ? Moi je pense que même si c'est un vrai alpha, il pourrait pas tenir aussi longtemps avec ses véritables iris, ça doit être les lentilles, tu penses pas ?"_

 _"Hmm... bref, tu fais quoi seul ?"_

"T'as pas répondu à ma question, ses yeux sont les véritables ou pas ? Et puis, je suis un peu soûl, du coup je parles trop, même si quand je suis sobre, je parles déjà beaucoup mais là c'est pire du coup personne ne veut me parler parce qu'ils ne parleront pas il le savent bien. Regarde là je parle encore trop et d'ici quelques secondes soit tu vas partir, soit tu va me la fermer d'une manière extrêmement étonnante, genre en m'embrassant ce serait bien... Qu'est ce que je dis, je suis encore bourré moi. Bref, j'en étais où ? ah oui, tu va encore me faire taire en me plaquant contre un mur de la maison avec ta pa-patte poilue sur ma gorge et les crocs tous droits dehors. Ça y est je me jette encore dans la gueule du loup... Ah ah, c'est marrant non dans la situation où on est ? Non ? hein ? non ?"

 _"Peut être, j'ai pas envie de te plaquer contre un mur pour une fois, et j'ai peut être pas envie de t'embrasser. Tu t'ennuie c'est ça ? Tu te voile la face ?"_

 _"Wow tu parles beaucoup ! T'es bourré ? Ah non c'est vrai tu peux pas, mais non je m'ennuie pas, juste que Scott et Isaac se parlent bien, Lydia elle gère la fête et toi... bah, tu fais peur à tout le monde, même à moi des fois quand t'es incontrôlable, mais pas toujours."_

 _"Je me contrôle... tu dis n'importe quoi"_

 _"Stiles ? Je te rappelle ta mission, bon t'es sensé avoir perdu mais je te laisse une dernière chance, écoute bien la musique tu comprendras ! D'ailleurs, je te donne pas de limite d'heure juste, tu dois accomplir la mission avant que tout le monde ne soit parti, d'accord ?"_

Lydia venait de parler, devant Derek, sur la mission qui le concernait... et moi, j'avais le cœur qui menaçait de se faire la malle. Super... le loup devait l'entendre. Alors que la rousse partait, la musique changea et là l'ex-alpha dut voir mes joues prendre la couleur de ma boucle de ceinture. Derek se leva soudain et se tourna vers moi, une main tendu, les sourcils froncés mais quand même avec le rouge aux joues.

 _"Tu danses ?"_ dit-il en détournant le regard.

 _"Euh... oui ?"_

Je me levai prenant sa main. En attrapant mes doigts, il m'attira à lui et je me retrouvai contre son cou. Ma tête collé contre sa clavicule j'entendis son pouls battre proche de mon oreille, il battait vite, très vite. Aussi vite que le mien ou presque. Je me reculai à contre cœur et le suivis vers la piste de danse. Je regardai les autres, seuls les couples étaient en train de danser à ce moment. Je me mis à rougir fortement, j'allai danser avec le mec sur qui je fantasmais depuis longtemps, sur une des musiques les plus romantiques de tous les temps. Nous nous plaçâmes l'un en face de l'autre, ses mains sur mes épaules, les miennes sur ses hanches et nous nous mîmes à danser en rythme avec les autres. Au début nous nous évitions du regard jusqu'au moment ou je sentit son souffle sur ma joue. Il me regardait depuis quelques secondes. Ses yeux me fixaient, moi, pas une autre personne, moi rien que moi. En plus il avait ce regard craquant, celui qui me faisait fondre. Ce n'était pas l'habituel regard glacial qui donne envie de m'enfuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Ses yeux me regardaient avec une bienveillance et un charme fou.

Je ne pouvait plus quitter l'azur de ses yeux qui arrivait malgré lui. Ce bleu d'habitude électrique et froid semblait calme comme l'horizon. Petit à petit je m'approchai de cet horizon. Il m'emportait, je me fondais en lui. Soudain, en plus de la vue, le toucher vint s'ajouter à ce paysage. Le toucher, la sensation de ses lèvres qui touchaient les miennes, de son nez qui se frottait au mien, de son souffle qui se bloquait contre ma peau. Je fermai les yeux perdu dans cet instant. Puis tout revint à la normale, ses lèvres disparurent tout comme son nez et son souffle. Je me sentit seul, vide et seul, perdu. Il était pourtant proche de moi, ses mains s'enlaçaient toujours autour de mon cou, la musique n'avait pas changé. Combien de temps étions nous resté le visage collé l'un à l'autre ? Je rouvris les yeux. Les siens avaient repris leur teinte habituelle Ils complétaient son visage si dur et doux à la fois mais surtout rosé par la gêne ou je ne sais quel ressentiment.

La musique se termina et nous nous éloignâmes pour retourner là où nous étions assis précédemment. Il ne me parla pas et je n'avais plus envie de parler. Tout l'alcool qui était en moi semblait avoir disparu. Pourvu que je me souvienne de ça demain. Les membres de la meute vinrent nous voir et parlèrent normalement, ils semblaient n'avoir rien vu... Heureusement.

La fête se termina une petite heure plus tard, à deux heures, les gens partirent sauf Derek, Isaac Scott, Lydia et moi. Nous rangeâmes ensemble la maison tout en parlant avec un fond de musique. Depuis cette danse, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Les autres rigolaient, Derek avait reprit sa tête insondable auprès des autres. Une fois la maison rangée, Scott partit chez lui, il avait semblait il un mal de crâne insoutenable (étrange pour un loup qui plus est véritable alpha). Nous n'étions plus que quatre. Posés dans le canapé, nous discutions tranquillement. Confortablement installés, on trouvait donc Lydia dans un fauteuil assise confortablement. A sa gauche se trouvait Isaac dans un deuxième fauteuil qui nous faisait face à Derek et Moi. J'étais à gauche et lui à droite. Nous étions à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre mais je le sentais se rapprocher discrètement. Je sus d'autant plus qu'il était proche quand sa main vint frôler la mienne... Que dis-je, vint se poser sur la mienne. A son contact, un frisson me parcouru, prenant son départ à ma main et se propageant dans tout mon corps. J'étais mal à l'aise mais d'un autre côté, j'en voulais plus. Stupide raison humaine qui me faisait avoir des sentiments contradictoires.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Derek avait posé sa main sur la mienne vu la façon dont Lydia regardait nos mains avec un sourire discret mais qui voulait en dire long sur ses pensées. Cette dernière se tourna soudainement vers Isaac prétextant de l'aide pour nettoyer devant la maison. Celui ci accepta mais avait perçu dans la voix de la rousse une certaine manigance. On avait tous compris ce qui allait se passer ensuite, enfin sauf le bouclé qui n'était pas au courant de la situation et qui semblait totalement hors des secrets. Derek et moi nous nous retrouvâmes donc à deux. Seuls. L'un à côté de l'autre. L'aîné s'écarta et se tourna vers moi avec un regard dur mais qui semblait cacher un sentiment plus profond.

 _"Pourquoi ?"_

 _"Pourquoi quoi ?"_

 _"Pourquoi tu t'es reculé tout à l'heure ? Et pourquoi t'as fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?"_

 _"Pour la danse ?"_

 _"Pour le baiser surtout"_

 _"Ah ça... eh bien, comment dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'espérais pouvoir casser ta carapace et surtout défroncer tes sourcils que quand ça s'est produit bah, après j'ai cru que c'était un rêve ou un truc dans le genre vu que je suis un peu soûl..."_

J'allais continuer quand je sentit une barrière à mes mots. Pas le genre de barrière qui s'imposait contre nous, enfin si mais bon c'est surtout que là, la barrière, c'était les magnifiques lèvres de Derek. Le baiser n'était plus qu'un simple contact comme tout à l'heure, c'était plutôt comme une union. Nous nous unifiions. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé juste avant. Ceux ci étaient encore bleus. Le même bleu si tentant qui me faisait fondre. Il me fit fondre un peu trop vu que je tombait sur le dos sur le canapé, le brun sur moi. M'habituant peu à peu à ses lèvres un intrus vint s'ajouter à la partie, plus humain il quémandait l'ouverture de mes lèvres, qui se fit quasi automatiquement, sans réfléchir. Ma langue vint doucement rejoindre celle de Derek, l'analysa puis commencèrent un balai entre les deux muscles. C'était trop pour moi, trop fort, trop beau, trop... improbable. Si improbable qu'une larme puis une autre coulèrent sur mes joues. Derek avait du les sentir car doucement, il se releva un peu, inquiet.

 _"ça va ? Je ne t'es pas blessé ? Je suis désolé, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? Je voulais pas, vraiment !"_

Il était inquiet pour moi, c'était si mignon, si touchant. J'en eu un rire qui l'apaisa.

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, juste que c'est quelque chose que j'espérais tellement que je viens seulement de réaliser que toi, celui sur qui je fantasme depuis tant de temps, est en train de m'embrasser, moi, l'humain pitoyable, uniquement bon à faire des recherches sur internet et provoquer des problèmes..."_

 _"... et à briser une carapace construite depuis plus de 10 ans, et à résoudre les problèmes, et à m'apaiser quand ça ne va pas, et à sortir des raisonnement stilinskiens. C'est pour ça que mon loup t'a choisi en tant que compagnon, je crois"_

 _"Ton loup... m'a choisi ? Et toi ? Est ce que tu m'a choisis ?"_

 _"Ça se pourrait, c'est même probable"_

Avec un sourire, je me relevai pour l'embrasser puis me réinstallai confortablement en le poussant sur le côté. Il se posa sur un bord du canapé et je me calai contre son torse puissant, oubliant totalement le lieu et les personnes présentes. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, nous dormions dans la même position.

Lydia revint dans la maison avec Isaac une fois qu'il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Elle nous trouva dans le canapé en train de dormir paisiblement l'un sur l'autre. Malicieusement, la rousse sortit son téléphone et nous prit en photo, elle décida aussi, pour marquer le coup, de l'envoyer à certaines personnes, c'est à dire : Kira en Corée, Jackson à Londres, Erika et Boyd quelque part en Europe, et Scott. Pour faire simple, la meute du vrai alpha était déjà au courant. Bien sur, pour annoncer le tout, elle ajouta en note avec la photo :

 **« On a enfin trouver la maman de la meute... dommage que ce soit un garçon. »**

* * *

En voilà, c'est la fin de mon tout premier OS, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une "suite" à cet OS. En gros, j'ai pour projet je faire un OS à chaque grand moment de leur relation. Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Pour les sorties, je ne sais pas vraiment quand le prochain sortira, en tout cas j'espère que vous aurez la gentillesse de me dire ce que vous en pensez en review.

Au revoir !

Nath


End file.
